


#ReadALetter

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli), notjuli



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Three Patch Podcast
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read A Letter, ReadALetter, Three Patch Podcast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli
Summary: im on tumblrhereon my personal blog andhereon my fandoms blog, and yall can (and should) check out TPPhere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	#ReadALetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Three Patch Podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Three+Patch+Podcast).



[Audio version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D3g1iUfarffODn4zL-l2OnvqFZajTrBc/view?usp=sharing) \- Lenght: 1:37.

> I'm reading today a letter I wrote myself,
> 
> And my words may sound familiar, as I'm not saying nothing new,
> 
> But say I will, to all of you.
> 
> This letter is for all those listening,
> 
> For those who give me a medium,
> 
> For this great podcast of ours.
> 
> There's no happier hours in my month,
> 
> From Host Opening to Body Bag,
> 
> Laughing along with you all.
> 
> I heard of you for the first time,
> 
> Less than a year ago.
> 
> And I went back to the beginning,
> 
> Boring Birthdays on 2013,
> 
> And in three months I'd caught up,
> 
> To Spolercast and episode 96.
> 
> You kept me company on the bus,
> 
> Distracted me after my exams,
> 
> (And when studying too, I'm not gonna lie,)
> 
> And months later accepted me with open arms.
> 
> And in hard times as these are,
> 
> Stuck at home, with no more buses to take,
> 
> I always look forward doing the dishes at the start of the month,
> 
> As I know you'll keep me company then.
> 
> (I have to be careful not to laugh much tho,
> 
> As I almost broke a plate laughing a few days ago.)
> 
> Hard times as these are,
> 
> You guys keep me right.
> 
> And hard times as these are,
> 
> There's no better moment for me,
> 
> To publicly announce my love for this brilliant podcast,
> 
> And where better to say it than on the podcast itself?
> 
> So much love, time and effort goes into this,
> 
> I want to thank you all again;
> 
> So to the Consulting Fans, current, retired or on hiatus,
> 
> To the many volunteers,
> 
> To the donors, listeners and everyone who made this possible,
> 
> I thank you. I see you and I appreciate you.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog, and yall can (and should) check out TPP [here](https://three-patch.com)


End file.
